Cybersecurity is a very important aspect of signal transfer, and an urgent need exists to protect intelligence, companies, infrastructure, and personal data in an efficient way. Encryption keys can be used to transfer data between two hosts over a network, but the key itself must also be transmitted over the network to provide it from one host to another with any reasonable speed. However, transfer of such a key over a network makes the key potentially vulnerable to an attack by a third party monitoring the network.